Muse of the Heart
by FantasyWriter93
Summary: Summary inside. Warning: Lemons, MPREG and Yaoi - meaning boyXboy, no likey, no read. BTW, its PUPPYSHIPPING - SetoXJoey
1. Summary

**Hey Everybody, FantasyWriter93 here again.**

**I came up with a lot of ideas for YGO Yaoi's stories lately and here is the first one I have wanted to start, after a poll I started on DeviantArt, this was the most popular *at least so far*.**

**Ahem anyway, I do not own YuGiOh, only my new OC, Calliope "Calli" Kafieri.**

**ENJOY THE SUMMARY!**

* * *

><p><em><span>"Muse of the Heart"<span>_

* * *

><p>MP: Seto X Joey<p>

SP: Yugi X Yami; Bakura X Ryou; Malik X Marik

After a big argument with his lover and boyfriend, Seto Kaiba, Joey goes to live with his Greek friend Calliope Kafieri. But some big news causes him to run away with the help of Calli, only hoping that no one will find him in time, so that things can return to normal.

What is Joey hiding?

Who is Calli really?

And what will Seto and the gang do to get Joey back?

* * *

><p>WARNINGS: Lemons, MPREG, violence and much discord.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the summary, if you like it or want to read more - fav and even review if you like the idea a lot. <strong>

**I'm currently writing the first chapter now, but I'm having a little trouble with their argument, everything else is fine so until then, this may take a little while or it will be out later this evening.**

**JA NE!**


	2. Chp 1: The Argument

**Me: Hey Everyone, here is the first chapter of "Muse of the Heart" a PuppyShipping Story.**

**Calli: A lot of people really liked the story from the summary.**

**Me: Hell yeah, and I was happy with that, the first chapter is a little small but it gets the main problem starting and introduces my new OC, Calliope Kafieri or Calli for short.**

**Calli: Yep thats me!**

**Me: *rolls her eyes* Calli's a little hyper at the moment.**

**Calli: *pouts* Am Not! FantasyWriter93 does not own YGO, just her new OC's and any other new characters that may appear.**

**ENJOY THE BEGINNING OF "**Muse of the Heart**"!**

* * *

><p>Joey Wheeler flinched at the slamming of the front door to the mansion echoed up the stairs and through the hallway. It could only mean one thing.<p>

Seto was majorly pissed off.

Joey's boyfriend and lover of one year, Seto Kaiba, was walking angrily up the stairs, pulling off his tie and muttering darkly. Joey shivered at the anger and maliciousness he could hear in Seto's voice.

"Hey Dragon, how was your day?" Joey asked sweetly, trying not to get on his bad side.

Seto just grunted as he pushed past Joey and into their bedroom. Joey winced yet again when he heard the bedroom door slam shut.

"That bad huh?" he whispered.

He was tempted to let his dragon cool off and leave him alone until that time, Joey often annoyed him at some stages but he stilled loved him. However, at the point in time, Joey needed to help Seto or Mokuba might be on the receiving end of the anger and that was something neither of the brother's liked.

Cautiously, Joey opened the door to peek to see Seto fuming on the bed and looking at the ceiling before groaning and grabbing his laptop and sitting at his desk.

Taking a deep breath, Joey entered the room warily. Seto didn't even stop his typing when he heard Joey enter the room.

"Seto, what's wrong?" Joey asked.

Seto growled and looked up at Joey, there was a strange tinge of dark in his usually pure sapphire blue eyes.

"Some idiot at work screwed up one of my major computer programs that are needed for my holograms and it has now set me back months of work and thousands of dollars. I now have to redo hours of work just to help with the losses," he stated angrily, before going back to his work.

"Damn," Joey whispered.

"I don't have time for incessant chatter pup, nor do I have time to be with you, please just get out," Seto stated.

Joey looked at him in surprise. Seto had never told him anything like that before, he was obviously extremely stressed.

"I think you need to take a break Dragon, this stress won't do you any good and won't help you try and fix the program," Joey tried to reason before he was interrupted.

"I don't have time for breaks!" Seto cried angrily, the dark colour in his eyes increasing.

"Seto, please listen to me. You're going to work yourself to death. Mokuba needs you and I do t . . ." Joey started before he was slapped across the face so hard that he landed flat on his back.

"LISTEN UP YOU WORTHLESS MUTT! You have no idea what I go through to try and make things the way they are with the company. I don't need you nosing about in my business like the mangy mutt that you are, so stop trying to tell me how I run things in my own life," Seto shouted, "I don't need you in my life or in Mokuba's. Things would have been better off if you just vanished off the face of the earth. No one would mourn a stupid, pathetic third-rate duellist like you,"

Joey just stared at him in shock, holding his red, inflamed cheek, unable to really comprehend anything.

Those words of anger and hatred hadn't been spoken in over a year since before they had started dating. Not even when Joey pushed Seto's tolerance to the maximum. Seto's eyes were almost a pure black as he looked down on Joey with pure hatred and anger on his face.

"Get out of my house!" Seto shouted, looking as if he wanted to beat the crap out of Joey.

For once in his life, Joey was scared of Seto. Without looking back, Joey ran from the room and out of the mansion with tears falling down his face.

Joey sobbed as he ran as far as he could, not caring where he went, who he ran into or how many times he almost got himself killed by running out on the road. Soon he collapsed onto the ground, the sadness and pain in his heart too much to ignore anymore.

Sobs racked his body as he lay panting on the ground from exertion.

Rain began to fall from the heavens, soaking him to the bone and setting a chill in his blood. Yet this did not faze him, as the pain in his heart was greater.

A little voice in the back of his head told him that he knew things would end badly between him and Seto due to all the arguments that had had in high school years. Joey had just hoped that they could have put that past behind and live a happy life with the one he loved.

Now he had no one. His father had kicked him out when he had come out to the public, his mother had disowned him years ago when she had divorced his father and he wouldn't go and burden Yugi and Yami with his sorrow and pain.

Things had been to good to be true and now he had to pay the price.

"Joey?" a voice cried out in the rain.

Joey looked up with tears streaking down his face to see a woman he recognised.

A tall woman with long flowing brown hair and beautiful emerald eyes looked down on him. She wore a dark black trench coat that wrapped around her body and dark wash jeans with boots that hugged her calves.

Wise and ancient emerald eyes looked down on him with concern and pain at his sadness. The twenty-year-old Greek woman, Calliope "Calli" Kafieri knelt down in the mud and took him into her embrace.

"Joey? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Calli asked, her voice laced with worry and panic.

Joey looked up into emerald eyes and whimpered.

"Please help me," he said before passing out from the cold.

The last thing he heard was Calli screaming out his name before darkness consumed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Calli: Please read &amp; review, she's more likely to continue if she gets good feedback and favourites.<strong>

**Me: Damn Straight! I'm currently in the process of planning the next chapter, so keep an eye out for it soon.**

**JA NE!**


	3. Chp 2: Muse

**Ugh, fanfictions messing around again so I have to type my disclaimer on my word document, Damn this sucks. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the second chapter.**

**I do not own YuGiOh, only my OC's who are references to some of the Greek Pantheon. **

**ENJOY!**

**~Muse Of The Heart~**

**Chapter 2**

Joey groaned as he began to wake up from unconsciousness. Dizzy and weak, he tried to sit up without hurting himself any more than he already was. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before blinking them to take in his surroundings.

He thought he had been asleep in the mansion but found in we was a very different yet beautiful bedroom. Unable to really remember what had happened, he kept looking around, trying to discern where he was, until his eyes landed on his friend Calli, who looked like a sleeping angel that no one dare to try and wake up for they looked she so peaceful asleep.

Calli slept with her head on his bedside while half sitting in a chair that had been placed down next to him.

As he tried to think why he was a Calli's place, he suddenly remembered being out in the rain and crying after his argument with Kaiba, Calli had found him and he had asked for help.

Joey began to cry again, sad that he lost the one thing that had truly made his life so much better than it had been before.

"Joey?" a voice said.

Joey turned his tear stained face to see Calli awake and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She gasped at his tears and brought him into her embrace, rocking him as he cried, like a mother would hold a child.

"Ssh, it okay, everything will be alright," Calli said, brushing the hair away from his eyes and the tears from his face.

Joey sniffed and nodded before smiling slightly at her. She always had a bright aura that seemed to cheer him up in even the darkest of times.

"What happened? Should I take you back to the mansion and Se . . ." Calli started.

"No!" Joey cried out, "I can't. Not any . . ."

Just as Joey placed his feet on the floor, his gut wrenched and his food started to come back up. He ran to the nearest bathroom only to throw up in the porcelain bowl.

He continued to retch until nothing else want to come up but bile. A cold cloth was placed across his face wiping away the sweat from his face, cooling him down.

"Oh Joey, I'm sorry I said anything to upset you. It's just I thought you two were so good together. You seemed so happy for the past year," Calli stated, brushing the hair back from his eyes only to have it fall back again anyway.

Tears began to fall down his face again as he leaned his cheek on the cold porcelain, "I thought so too," he whispered sadly.

She smiled sadly before grabbing him and bringing him up to stand and dragging him back to the bedroom to lie down.

"What happened Joey?" Calli whispered, wiping the sweat from his face.

A small sob arose from his throat before he began to explain what had happened the previous night.

"Oh Joey, why didn't you go to your friends if you were upset? They could have helped you," Calli said, wrapping him up in her embrace.

"I didn't want to be a burden on them, nor you Calli," Joey stated, trying to stand up so he could leave.

Calli growled at him, one that sent shivers down his spine and made him lie back down on the bed.

"Oh no you don't Joseph Wheeler. You are not leaving nor are you a burden. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. Besides, you are like a little brother to me Joey – albeit a loud, obnoxious little brother, but a little brother no less," Calli stated, before calming down and wiping the hair back from his face.

The words ran around his head as he tears of happiness and joy fell down his face. He was wanted and he had a family, even if his real one wasn't around to be there for him.

"Thanks sis," Joey whispered with a small smile on his face.

Calli smiled, brightening up her emerald eyes and special smile, reserved only for him spread across her tanned face. She leant down and kissed him on the forehead and wiped the tears from his face.

"Your welcome little brother. Now try and get some rest, you are exhausted and I think you have a cold. I'm going to call in old favour that someone owes me so they can come and check on you. Okay?" she said, ruffling his hair affectionately before standing up.

Joey nodded; too exhausted to argue as his eyes finally closed, bring sweet unconsciousness.

**~Muse Of The Heart~**

Joey blinked his eyes open blearily; his surroundings seemed unfamiliar until he remembered that Calli had taken him after the storm. He sighed and let one tear shed from his eyes before wiping it away and attempting to stand up without his stomach threatening to purge itself again.

Pleased with his limited success for the time being, he tried to make his way out of the bedroom until he voices from the other side of the door. It almost sounded like arguing but it was in a haughty manor and they spoke with great finesse and wisdom. He quietly tried opening the door so that he could peak out through a slither and to be able to hear them better.

"It seems that the gift that Jono received has been passed onto his re-incarnation," a man spoke.

"I know that Joey knows about his ancestor in Egypt from the Pharaoh and everything else along with it but he doesn't have Jono's memories," Calli replied to the man.

'_Gift, what gift? And what does it have to do with Jono?_'

"Then you should tell him . . ." the man spoke but was interrupted.

Calli scoffed before crying out in anger, "Oh that will go over well. Joey's been through enough as it is. I can't just go and say 'Hey Joey. Guess what – I'm one of the Greek Goddesses of the Arts,"

"WHAT?" Joey cried out, opening the door up wide to stare at the girl he had known for over a year.

SHE WAS A FREAKING GODDESS!

Calli looked at him with wide shocked green eyes before it turned to anger and it was then directed to the tall dark-haired man beside her. The man seemed to flinch at her anger.

"I blame you if this ends badly Asclepius," she growled, pointing a finger at the man's chest.

She sighed and walked over to the couch before making a motion for Joey to come and join her. He walked forward cautiously, looking at the woman he had thought he had known like sister. The tall, petite woman before him was a goddess walking among humans. It was starting to make his head spin at the thought.

"Who are you really?" Joey whispered.

Calli sighed before looking up at him again.

"My name is Calliope. I am the Greek Muse of Epic Poetry. One of the Nine Muses who were considered the Greek Goddesses of the Arts. I live on the mortal realm to try and be as normal as I can. I'm sorry for deceiving you Joey but no one was to know that I was a goddess, it was part of my agreement with Zeus so that I may live on this realm," Calli explained.

He nodded at her, trying to take it before looking up at the man beside her.

Calli smiled when looked over at the other man, "Asclepius is the Greek God of Medicine and Healing. He owed me a favour and I called it in so he could check up on you,"

"What do you mean about the gift Jono was given?" Joey asked before he forgot the reason why he had been spying on them at all.

Calli sighed and looked back at Asclepius who nodded at her, "5, 000 years ago, Jono prayed to the gods for a chance to have children with his beloved, the High Priest Seth. Hera answered his prayers, as she is the Queen of the Greek Gods but also marriage and birth, she gave him the ability to have children. Unfortunately, Jono was assassinated and his baby died with him, Jono had been six months pregnant at the time,"

Asclepius spoke up also, " Hera was very distraught after that. Because she had given him the gift, she considered Jono to be one of her children and his child to be her grandchild. She mourned their deaths greatly,"

Joey looked at them wide-eyed allowing the information to set in before he looked down.

'_But what does this have to do with me?_' he thought before he paled considerably, '_Didn't he say that gift that Jono had was passed onto me!_'

"I'm pregnant," he stated to no one.

Asclepius strode forward before making Joey looked up into deep brown eyes, they seemed to hold great knowledge.

"You're one month pregnant. The gift only activated recently, mainly because you became the same age Jono was when he received the gift," the god explained.

Calli came forward and took Joey's hand, which was shaking, yet he couldn't understand why.

"Joey, we can take you back to the mansion and explain things to Seto if you want too . . ."

"No! I can't. He hates me now, what if he hurts me again, I won't risk my baby," Joey cried out standing up, and backing away from her.

"Ssh, Joey. We wont' if that's what you want," Calli stated, before looking to the ground and growing silent.

Asclepius seemed to take her silence as a bad thing as he pushed himself off the couch and cried out.

"Don't even think about it Calliope!"

Calli looked over and growled at him, "Why not? He'll be safe there and Hera will be able to help with the pregnancy as well as you,"

He sighed and slapped a hand across his face, "I hate it when you're right, but what about his family and friends?"

Joey groaned, "I'm still here you know! I can call my friends and Serenity and tell them that I'm going away for a while and I'll call when I can,"

Calli and Asclepius looked at each other, contemplating his words before Calli nodded and spoke to him, "All right, we can arrange a phone to be set up when we get there and you can call. Gods knows, Hermes is very into that sort of thing now,"

Joey smiled slightly; glad that he knew someone he could trust and would be able to help with the baby. He looked down at his flat stomach and rubbed it subconsciously, still marvelling that life was growing inside of him.

Calli walked over to a wall before raising one of her hands, a bright white swirling magic appeared from her hand, opening up a brilliant white portal. She turned around and held out her hand, as if asking him to trust her. He took and followed her as she pulled him through the portal.

A blinding light appeared before him, he tried to shield his eyes but the light soon died down to reveal the most beautiful scene he had seen.

White marble arches lined the hallway from the portal but from the arches he could over look the clouds that spread across the horizon as the sun sank below them, casting a brilliant orange glow on the marble and clouds. The hallway led further into an ancient looking temple.

Calli squeezed his hand and dragged him forward before she spoke.

"Welcome to Olympus,"

**~Muse Of The Heart~**

From the shadows a figure leant against a wall. The figure held a sinister and chaotic aura that seemed to send anyone near into utter chaos and discord.

It watched as the young brunet CEO slaved over his computer, getting to the stage where the brunet was driving himself to exhaustion.

The door to the office opened to see the young form of the man's little brother Mokuba step into the room, Seto keeled over as he fainted from exhaustion.

The figure cackled as Mokuba ran distraught to his brother's side, yet the person's cackle was left unheard to the mortal child as he tried to revive him.

"All the pieces are coming together," the figure said before disappearing into the shadows once again.

.

.

.

**See how why the story is called "Muse of the Heart" now!**

**Please read & review. **

**It may take a while before I can next update this one but hopefully those of you who like can appreciate how it is going so far!**

**JA NE!**


	4. Chp 3: Chaos Within

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but this only really a filler until I get my mojo back with this story. **

**I do not own YuGiOh, only my OC's. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Sapphire eyes blinked blearily awake; to only close once again at the bright white light that blinded them, a hand was raised to block the light until he felt a tug on his right hand.<p>

Seto looked down and saw an IV drip present in his right arm.

He groaned and thought, '_Great I'm in a hospital. I worked myself into exhaustion again. Oh god, Mokie and Joey are going to kill me again.'_

The constant beep of the machines allowed the room to not be completely silent as he looked over at the window. A storm was brewing outside, the wind was strong and the rain pelted down to the earth. The lightning and thunder reverberated in the small room, sending shivers down his spine at the intensity of the storm.

"Seto!" a voice cried, bringing him back to the present.

Seto looked over blearily to see his younger brother looking at him happily before running to his side and jumping up onto the bed to hug his older brother.

"Oh Seto. You scared me so much. Why do you keep on driving yourself this hard?" Mokuba cried, tears threatening to fall.

Seto's throat felt so dry that he couldn't really speak. Instead he just wiped away his little brother's tears and hugged him close to his body, showing affection he normally didn't.

"I-I'll be o-okay," he rasped, "W-where's J-Joey?"

"I don't know where Joey is. I've tried calling his cellphone but he's not answering and neither Yugi or Serenity have seen him or heard from him," Mokuba explained, rubbing a hand through his hair in confusion.

Seto closed his eyes as he felt the rush of memories flow through his mind of the things he remembered before blacking out.

Only the intense anger and frustration that had threatened to consume him seemed to loom inside his memories. It was like the winds of chaos had been brewing inside of him until it had been unleashed.

On the amber-eyed one.

Tears leaked from his eyes as he remembered the angry words that he had unleashed on his lover.

'_Why? Why did I do that? I never meant any of it! Why?_' he thought, hoping someone or something would answer his questions.

Joey wasn't coming back.

The revelation was going to end up killing him.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ &amp; REVIEW!<strong>

**JA NE!**


End file.
